Cutest Little Werewolf
by LemonYellowCoat
Summary: Matthew turns into a werewolf at the full moon monthly... at least, if you'd call turning into an adorable puppy turning into a werewolf. PruCan Oneshot.


"Hey, Gil?" Matthew asked nervously, walking hand in hand with Gilbert. They were walking down a moonlit path, in a forest. They had been camping for 3 days now, just as an experiment to see how long it took until someone noticed Matthew was gone.

They still hadn't gotten a call. It was fine, though, Matthew was just happy to spend time with Gilbert. However, the moon did look rather full… did he remember to check the moon calendar? Thinking back, he realized with horror that he didn't. As Matthew slowly realized that tonight was the night of the full moon, he stopped.

"Gil, do you know the time?" Matthew asked, looking up slightly at him. Gilbert looked back, ruby red eyes shimmering in the moonlight.

"Er…" He looked down at his watch. "It's like, 11:50. Why?" Matthew paused. Oh maple. Oh, no. He was going to find out about…

"I need to go. Now." Matthew said, letting go of Gilbert's hand. "I'm sorry. I'll be back." He turned and ran, expertly hopping over branches and rocks.

"Wha… Birdie, wait! Come back!" Gilbert said, beginning to chase after the Canadian. Why was Birdie running away like that? "Did I do something unawesome?"

Matthew heard Gilbert running behind him, but ignored it, picking up pace until he could no longer hear Gilbert. He sat down on a stump, panting, as a familiar ache spread through his body. Oh, maple. Closing his eyes, he grit his teeth. The transformation always hurt, and he hated every second. Determined not to cry out in pain, he slowly transformed into a… tiny, fuzzy, Pomeranian puppy.

Okay, Matthew took it back. Transforming sucked, but the end result was true embarrassment. Squirming out from under the pile of clothing, he looked around. Everything was huge, and he could now hear Gilbert running around, trying to find him. Oh, maple, what if he thought he was a freak? Matthew supposed it might be a bit of a shock to find out that your boyfriend turns into a puppy once a month.

Gilbert was getting closer. Matthew panicked and squirmed under his clothes again, just as he burst into the clearing. "Birdie?"

Matthew closed his eyes as he heard Gilbert come closer and closer. "Birdie? Where'd you go?" He stopped right in front of his clothes. Maple…

"Birdie?" The sound came out, choked, and Matthew's heart hurt. Gilbert lifted the pile of clothes and Matthew opened his eyes and looked up at a bemused looking Gilbert, who was protectively clutching Matthew's hoodie, jeans, and shirt. "What the hell is a puppy doing here?"

Gilbert knelt down, still towering over Matthew. "Do you know where Birdie is?" Matthew couldn't do anything- he was Birdie, after all. He blinked. Gilbert sighed. "He's gone, isn't he…"

What happened next was unexpected. Gilbert brought the pile of clothes and brought it to his face, hiding it from Matthew. "Oh Gott…" He shook, and Matthew could hear the muffled whimpers. His heart hurt even worse.

_Gil! It's me! I'm right here! Don't cry!_ Matthew tried to say, but it only came out as a series of short little barks. Curse his stupid were-puppy-dog-thing that happened! Matthew just gave up and put a paw on Gilbert's knee. After who knows how long, Gilbert looked up, his eyes red.

"Hey, you there." He said mournfully, voice cracking. "You need a home, huh?" Wiping his eyes and sighing a shuddery sort of sigh. He then scooped up Matthew, who yelped slightly, and placed him in the bundle of clothes. "Come on."

He walked back to the campsite, gently holding Matthew. "You know what, I'm naming you Birdie." He said, after a while. "You may not know this, but Birdie's my boyfriend. He disappeared on me, though. You seem to have found his clothes."

Some silence. "He makes good pancakes, and is really quiet. But he's cute. And sweet, and kind, and almost as awesome as me. Did I tell you about the time we first met?"

And so it went on, Gilbert telling Matthew about the times they spent together. He went on and on about pointless, petty stupid arguments, the countless times they went out for ice cream, every date, every time they went out drinking, and Matthew listened. If dogs could blush, he'd be red as a rose.

Gilbert's throat was nearly hoarse by the time they finally found the campsite. "Oh. Hey, we're here." He went into the tiny tent and placed Matthew into his own purple sleeping bag.

"I know it's weird, but I'm going to use Birdie's sleeping bag. Just, you know… I'm awesome. I don't need to justify my actions!" Gilbert said, burrowing into the red bag. "Anyways… good night."

Matthew watched Gilbert as he drifted off to a restless sleep. The Canadian sighed, tail involuntarily wagging. After some consideration, he wormed his way out of the Prussian's bag and went to sleep next to Gilbert.

He padded on Gilbert's stomach and drifted off to sleep, slightly cold. It was worth it though- he'd freeze for the albino.

Gilbert awoke at sunrise, suddenly feeling a huge weight on top of him. He opened his eyes and found Matthew sprawled out on top of him, wearing nothing but a thick white robe and boxers. "Birdie?" He wheezed, the weight of the Canadian really pressing down on him.

Matthew, being the light sleeper he is, woke up with a snap. "Gil?" He then realized he was on top of him, and rolled off guiltily. "Morning…"

Gilbert straightened up. "Where did you go? I was so worried… and where did Birdie the dog go?" He said, accent getting thicker due to his worry. He protectively grabbed Matthew and pulled him into a tight hug. Matthew blushed.

"Eh…. Well… You know how people always go on and on about werewolves?" He began awkwardly, voice hushed. Matthew felt Gilbert nod. "Well, they're sort of real. They just turn into a certain breed of dog. And… I transform into a Pomeranian."

Gilbert was quiet at first. "I hope you still like me… and not think I'm weird…" Matthew mumbled, sagging a little. "I sort of didn't tell you because I was worried."

Gilbert started laughing. "Kesesese… you turn into a little puppy? Oh Gott, that's so adorable." He hugged the Canadian tighter. "I'd still love you, even if you turned into a man eating dinosaur, Birdie."

Matthew smiled. "Thank you."

Gilbert smirked. "You really were a cute puppy."

Matthew sighed, and rolled his eyes. "Shush, you."

**A/****N: ****I WROTE THIS FOR ****A FRIEND WHOO~ her ****is FangirlJaden ****and ****she ****writes stories too they ****are much more hella than mine. ****Anyways, Canadian ****Idiot ****refused to ****be written until ****I ****wrote this little oneshot. I don't own Hetalia. ~Amity**


End file.
